Something More
by NarcissaxXxLucius-Love
Summary: Title is all thanx to DOMLUVR4EVER...Draco and Hermione get married and have children, When Hermione and her daughter are kidnapped how will Draco and his other daughter Fend? Will they ever be reunited?DMHG
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey Everybody Yeah, my other version of this story sucked. So, being as perfectionistic (my word) I just HAD to re-write it. And I gave it a better name. The plot may have been used a lot, but oh well….The first part is a bit dull I admit, but its mostly just exposition.

Draco Malfoy was exceedingly bored, not all that uncommon, but irritating just the same. He decided to meander. Just for kicks and giggles…Wait Malfoy's didn't giggle. Just for the pleasure of it. His footsteps brought him to the library, as he was about go in, a small brunette girl with wavy hair walked out sobbing.

As he was looking at a book on the worlds most dangerous snakes, he heard a sound that was music to his ears: a fight, oh and not just any fight, oh no, a fight between Pothead and Weasel. '_Dissention among the ranks eh?_' he thought smugly. Plastering a smirk on his face, he followed their conversation all the way through the castle. Apparently they both liked Hermione who had a crush on someone completely different.

"I'll bet you anything its that bloke from Slytherin—" Ron Weasley said furiously.

Draco's ears perked up and he smiled to himself. Him and Granger? Sure she was smart, and nice, and didn't take crap from people—

"Nah, not him, slimy git though innhe? Nah man, that Blaire or—"

"Blaise Zambini?" Harry asked incredulously. "That guy is a _SLYTHERIN_ she should know better!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, but we probably didn't have to yell at her, she's probably gone toc ry in Myrtle's loo or something," Ron said guiltily.

Draco had had enough of this petty argument. He turned around to go back to the Slytherin common room when— WHAM!&&# he ran smack into…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

None other than, Miss Perfect herself, who he recognized as the cute brunette he had seen coming out of the library. _'Wait, a minute Granger? Cute? In the same sentence? Nuh Uh!' _

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve as she bent down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"Uhh, its okay, is something wrong?" He asked shyly.

She gasped when she looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine," she said blushing embarrassed. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. '_This was Malfoy he never cared for anyone but himself….but DAMN! He was fine_…' _'Wait Malfoy? Fine? No way!_' Hermione thought.

"Because you're upset. Don't lie to me Granger," he said with a playful glare on his face.

"Fine, I got in a fight with Ron and Harry because I like this guy-"

"Blaise Zambini,"

"Eww, God No!" She said blushing.

"Really, that's not what Pothead and Weasel think. They think you have a love affair going on with him," Malfoy said smirking.

"No, No, He _is_ in Slytherin though, that's why its so embarrassing," Hermione said blushing.

"What's embarrassing about liking a Slytherin?" Malfoy said indignantly.

"Nothing! It's just—hard, for Harry and Ron, to understand that a whole WORLD of people exists outside Gryffindor," Hermione said, irritatedly as she and Malfoy wandered down the empty corridor. Talking. Like Normal people. Not enemies….it was Nice… they continued talking for what seemed like hours. They even laughed! 20 minutes later Draco dropped off Hermione at Gryffindor's portrait hole waving goodbye and smiling when she waved back. His father was wrong. There was nothing wrong with Muggle Borns…Hermione seemed fine, sure she was in league with Pothead and stuff, but that was no reason to judge her… He hung out with Crabbe and Goyle for pete's sake! He whistled to himself, as he thought abouther all the way down to the common rooms.


	2. Dear Diary

A/N: Btw did I mention no FLAMES…please… constructive criticism is okay!

A/N 2: Tell me If it moves too fast… but its pretty much AU so I don't really care.

**'Dear Diary,**

**Wow, who knew? There Actually _IS _ humanity in Draco. Draco. This might sound rushed, but his voice is kinda sexy, and that hair, oh and don't even get me started on those eyes! When he isn't being a complete prat, they're like the most beautiful pools of liquid ice. Its fantastic! He's changed. You can see it just by his posture and facial expressions. He still does that ridiculous strut, but there's no hidden malice when he looks at you, you know? I dunno what happened, but whatever it was, it worked! Harry and Ron are being complete PRATS! They are upset JUST because I don't like them, or anyone else from Gryffindor…They would probably have coronaries, if I told them I liked their arch-enemy!**

**Draco invited me to walk with him around the lake tomorrow afternoon! I am SOOO excited!'**

Hermione yawned, writing one more sentence before drifting off into sleep, her diary falling off the bed and onto the floor, the last sentence open

'**Diary, I think I've got a crush on Draco Malfoy!'**


	3. Flashbacks and Fights

A/N: I just want to thank all my reviwers and my fantastic Beta, Rivka! but I wanted to keep updating 

Draco woke up the next morning yawning exhaustedly. He'd had another nightmare last night…

_FLASHBACK_

Draco dodged another hex in the dark dungeon. His father was in one of his "moods" again. '_That wasn't good,_' he thought as his father magically threw one of his mother's vases at him. Him not wanting any more pain, he ducked, letting the vase shatter against the wall.

Lucius was screaming something about traitorous Mudbloods and their domination over them.

Draco squared his shoulder and braced for impact as his father came towards him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He roared.

"YES SIR!" Draco yelled back, but his father struck him across the face with that blasted cane anyways. The hard stone floor rushed up to meet him…

END FLASHBACK 

Draco flinched, he couldn't let his father find out about him and Hermione. He'd kill her, then him probably. '_Yeah me and Hermione…wait…Yeah I guess it is us," _he thought to himself as his mind wandered over the past week…It had started out slow, when he had asked her to go on a walk around the lake with him.

FLASHBACK 

The first thing she had asked him was – what had happened to change him in such a way—and that he had to have known she would ask him this.

He started out hesitantly, after making her swear, she would NEVER tell Pothead, or Weasel King…she did…

So he spilled, slowly but surely, as they made their way around the lake. He offered to continue his story over a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

When they arrived, he generously bought her a butterbeer and chocolate frogs for them. She had of course protested him paying for everything, starting to pull out her purse, but he stopped her, saying that it was a small part of his way of apologizing. She smiled and sat down next to him. She had almost choked on her butterbeer when he got to the part about his father's abuse.

She pulled out her wand and said "_Revelio_!" and wimpered as bruises popped up all over the face and body that made all the girls sweat. He grimaced at her horrified expression, her face pale as one of the Hogwarts ghosts.

"Hermione—" he started, but she "shhh'ed" him and pulled up his shirt to reveal not only Rock Hard abs, but bruises that stained them and his spinal cord.

"_Recorus_." She whispered, and the bruises disappeared. "Draco—"

"Hermione, no. I don't want your pity. Promise me you wont pity me, because I don't want it." He said softly but sternly. He saw a tear fall down her face, and he brushed it off with his thumb, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and laughed a little. They made their way back to the castle, talking about Hermione's summer in France, and holding hands as they walked up the steps. They said good bye with a squeeze of the hand and Draco leaned down and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. '_Swift, but tender,_' she thought as he left her outside the Great hall, with her cheek burning……

END FLASHBACK 

They had been together ever since, pretty much. They shared everything with each other. They had fights sure, but for everyone else, fights were just normal between The Prince, and A Gryffindor Genius. He would call her a filthy mudblood, and she would call him an arrogant son of a bitch. He would yell and scream and so would she. But in every situation, both were so shamefaced and apologetic later, the make-up was worth it. Yeah, they weren't perfect, but they were Happy, so what else mattered?

A/N: very OOC I know, just tell me what you think! I promise there shall be much more angst than petty arguments in upcoming chapters whether you review or not, so u might as well!


	4. Nightmares

A/N: None, well yes I wanted to make myself feel accomplished…so I wrote a VERY short chappy!

Disclaimer: Whatever….

6 Months Later

Draco woke up the next morning, stroking Hermione's hair absent mindedly. They had been sharing a bed for quite some time (A/N: No FLAMES!), because Hermione had found out through Legillimens (something that she had mastered in her 7th year DADA class) that he had been lying to her about his nightmares stopping when in actuality they had gotten worse, they now included while he was immobilized, his father murdered Hermione right. in. front. of. his. eyes…… he couldn't stand teling Hermione that, so instead he had kept them to himself, one day forgetting to put on a refreshing charm (for the bags under his eyes) that Hermione had given him the third degree, and found out what his dreams were about.

He had said no to all her pleading and begging for him to get a Dreamless Sleep Draught, and had finally consented when one night she had crawled into his bed, with a red tank top and black pajama pants, and told him that she would sleep here until all his bad dreams went away….


	5. Promises

A/N: Yeah well.. here goes nutin….

Disclaimer: whatever…you moron…:P

1 MONTH LATER 

Draco woke up the next morning stretching under the beautiful body that was Hermione on his chest. His bruises had left thanks to her healing, and comfort.

All the sudden, Hermione's bare shoulder gave a huge heave as She vomited all over him! She gagged a little pushing her self up off her vomit soaked boyfriend…

FLASHBACK (4 MONTHS AGO) 

Draco and Hermione had just got done with dinner and were planning on going back to the Library to do some uh, "studying," well snogging was more like it, while pouring over their astronomy homework that was due the next day. Once they had found themselves a nice quiet corner to situate themselves, Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She giggled her cheeks turning a little red.

"Draco Marciano Lucius Malfoy! You are such a BAD BOY!" She said laughing and pulling him closer so she could lean in for a kiss, but before she could, She was rudely interrupted by a…

"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron yelled as he came around a bookshelf to see her.

"Ron! Shh! I am having a conversation with my boyfriend if you don't mind!": she said coolly. She knew he'd be upset, that's why she hadn't told him. She had told Harry a couple weeks ago, and though he had been upset at first, he understood and said that if she was okay with it, he was too.

Ron still wasn't speaking to her, but Harry told her it was because he had loved her for years, and never said anything…

END FLASHBACK 

Draco muttered "Scourgify" and helped Hermione to the toilet in the Slytherin Dormitory. This was the 4th day she had done this… He was beginning to think she was hiding something from him. When he remembered…

"Oh shit." He said as he held her hair behind her, rubbing his eyes….today was going to be a long day…

Once He was sure Hermione was done, he held her for a couple minutes as she whimpered. She looked up at him, with fearful eyes, They both remembered that fateful night, when they had given into a night of passion.

"Dra--aaaco!" Hermione moaned. "I'm pregnant! And I haven't even graduated yet!" She cried out. Graduation was only a week away. So thankfully she wouldn't be showing at all.

"Shhhh, It'll be okay I promise." Draco said rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder on the bed. "I promise," He said.

"You don't want to be a father though!" She said hysterically.

"Hermione, I would rather father any of your children than with a cow like Pansy." He said firmly. "This baby will have everything. Two great parents, lots of money…not to mention your brilliant good looks," he said chuckling, as Hermione giggled, sniffing.

"Now all we have to do, is to keep it quiet." He said biting his lip and stroking her hair abstractedly.

"Yeah, quiet…" She whispered.


	6. Babies

A/N: Fast? I know…I know…but I REALLY needed the story to move forward so I can get to the main plot! I mean would it KILL you if they acted a little OOC? Life DOES go on…at least in MY story it does…:P This is dedicated to my Awesome Beta, Rivka!

Hermione walked, beaming, up to Professor Dumbledore who stood in front of the house tables holding her diploma, certifying her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with Honors, of course. ;) As she shook Dumbledore's hand, she turned around to walk back down as the applause rung out. She heard a piercing whistle from the Slytherin table, and knew without looking that it was Draco. She looked anyways and saw him with finger and thumb in his mouth whistling, and grinning from ear to ear. She pranced happily back to the house tables, where she would sit for the last time. Until her own children would sit here.

She smiled, she and Draco were so happy. She was slightly upset though. Draco had made her promise not to tell Harry or Ron, neither of whom would be pleased in the least. She clapped Ecstatically as Draco went up to receive his award and Diploma.

_9 months later_

"DRACO! YOU SON OF A DEATH EATER! IT HURTS!" Hermione screamed as the doctor told her to push. Draco was standing next to the bed, holding her hand. His face eager yet impassive to Hermione's name calling. He knew she didn't mean it… 20 minutes later the doctor had pulled out little Loralai Shaydon Malfoy had been born. But before the newfound parents had time to coo over the baby, the doctor told them that there was another baby, and that Hermione had to keep pushing.

It was another 2 hours, and a lot of pain more, that out came another girl.

"Draco," Hermione panted, as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "You name her, since you let me name Loralai." She said smiling weakly, as the nurse handed her the baby, while Draco held Loralai.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked his ice blue eyes shimmering with happiness at not only one, but TWO gorgeous daughters. He already knew he would not like any boy that ever went near his daughters.

"I'm positive." Hermione said grinning in a mock-stern voice. "And, make it unique Draco, like Yours."

"Okay, Hermione," he said. "How about Laela-Jade Westlyn Aleksonder Malfoy?" he asked hopefully.

"Its long-" She started. His face fell. "—But its perfect for her." Hermione laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, because my second choice was Sarah Ashley Malfoy." He said chuckling.

They sat there holding the babies for what seemed like hours, as the nurses came in and out to make sure that Hermione was able to feed each girl without any difficulties, as seeing as how Hermione was still 17. Hermione had finally written her mum and Dad a few weeks ago, after graduating and moving to London with Malfoy. They had been slightly upset because Hermione had had sex of out Marriage, but had understood more, when she told them that after graduation, she and Malfoy had gone to a muggle courthouse, and had gotten married.

The next day, Hermione woke in the Hospital bed to see Draco in the same pair of black jeans and gray turtle neck he had on yesterday, asleep in the chair, his blonde head resting against his fist. As if sensing she was awake, he opened his eyes, looking around the room to make sure nothing was about to hurt her. She chuckled and motioned for him to come lay next to her on the bed. He walked over and gave her a good-morning kiss. He swung his legs onto the bed, and put his arms around her. She snuggled close to him and within minutes fell back asleep.

A/N: Fast I know, Flamers I don't care, but to the rest of you who have sumtin nice to say, there is a little lavender button made just for you! I need to hear from you!


	7. FLASHBACKS, OH MY!

A/N Sry it took so long not that y'all were anticipating it or anything. :P

"LAELA-JADE!" Draco yelled up the stairs of his giant mansion.

"IM COMING!" She yelled back from her room. God, the man was so impatient. She threw the last of her stuff into her purse and flew down the stairs.

"Good Lord I'm here, we can go now," She said brightly and started walking toward the Foyer.

"Sure we can, as soon as you go put clothes on." He said smirking he saw her cringe. Ha! As if he didn't notice that her skirt was 28 inches shorter than he wanted, and that her shirt was MUCH too tight for any 11 year old of his.

"Dad, I AM wearing clothes just because they are not black and turtlenecks and jeans like yours, they are STILL clothes." She said sticking her tongue out and pulling him to the door.

He sighed, wishing Hermione was here to back him up.

----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

"Draco, I need to take Loralai to get some new shoes. Laela Jade is at Raquel's house," Hermione told him as he punched the punching bag in their fitness center/basement.

"Okay, sure thing Love," Walking over and kissing her, boxing gloves encircling her waist. She chuckled, "I'll be back in about an hour or so." And left him punching the guts out of the bag.

Hermione Pulled the Jaguar up to the department store, and unbuckled Loralai from her car seat, when the world went black…….

Draco paced nervously, Hermione was supposed to be home 5 hours ago. He called Ginny and no, she and Hermione had not gone shopping San Diego.

After Graduation and moving to London, He and Hermione had decided to move to California, hoping that the warm beaches and palm trees would be a nicer place to raise the twins. It was fantastic. He had built a mansion for them oceanfront and everything. His father had gone to prison and Draco had no intention of checking up on him.

Hermione had never come back. Loralai had only been a year old…No ransom note had ever been found or delivered. He had looked and looked for years…after a long 4 years of searching for people who had vanished off the planet. All he could do was drink. He drank himself to the drunkest extent every night…for a year.

That's when he almost lost Laela Jade. She had been off to primary school at the local elementary school in their district, in the rain. He had too much of a hangover to drive anywhere. She was about to cross the wet street when she slipped and broke her ankle in the middle of the road. If He hadn't gotten up at the exact moment he did and gone down stairs and looked out the front window, she would have been lying there and he wouldn't have been any the wiser. That had sobered him up for good. He had promised to be the father he should have been all along. Hermione would have wanted that…

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$3$#$#$#$#$#$#$3$#

"Dad! Come On We're gonna be late!" Laela Jade whined as her dad stopped at the Starbucks on the corner next to the train platform. She was glad he had stopped drinking, but he seemed to have replaced his addiction for alcohol for coffee.

"You know they aren't going to have a Starbucks at Hogwarts Dad," she said smirking.

"Laela Jade, I am going to be the DADA teacher. I can very easily conjure a cup of Starbucks coffee." He said sticking his tongue out at her and walking with her through the platform 9 ¾. She "ooh'd" and "aww'd" as She saw the Giant Red train, The Hogwarts Express, in all its glory.

Draco lifted their trunks onto the train and pulled her up and kissing her forehead,telling her to find a compartment and that he would be there soon. He stood at door as the train started to move he saw a whisp of brown wavy hair and a black-gloved hand pulling it away from the platform. The train pulled out of the station before he could ponder it any further. He shut the door, walking down the red-carpeted hallway looking for the Teachers compartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_FLASHBACK_ _10 years Earlier_

Hermione awoke feeling a headache she had never imagined could be so painful. But that pain was slim in comparison, as she looked frantically around the dimly lit dungeon cell she was in, for Loralai. She screamed at being unable to find her, being unable to find Draco or Laela Jade, or anyone for that matter. Her scream echoed around the resonating stone walls.

"Now, really Mudblood, do you really think anyone can hear you?" A cold voice said from a dark corner outside her cell.

Hermione stiffened, she knew that voice. It was the voice she had heard in her bridal room, before her wedding to Draco.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, you'll be here for sometime. Little Loralai would probably prefer you stayed quiet, you never know. She might have…an "accident" if you don't." He said threateningly as Hermione opened her mouth to scream. '_That blonde haired bastard has my daughter!_!' her mind screamed angrily, as Lucius walked up the stone steps, Loralai fast asleep in his arms. Hermione slumped into a corner of her cell, sobbing hysterically, hoping, PRAYING, that Draco would save her.

_I waited for you today_   
_But you didn't show  
No no.  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call   
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?_

Hermione sobbed, Draco had told her she was safe. She would never have to fear anyone again. Voldemort was dead, and Lucius was SUPPOSED to be in Azkaban.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life.  
We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.

Draco HAD to come, he loved her. He would search to the ends of the Earth to find her…wouldn't he?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. And the night after. The house elves brought her food, and water. She hadn't seen Loralai in days. Or had it been weeks? She couldn't tell. Her cell had a permanent path made into it…a path made into STONE…yes; she had done some SERIOUS pacing.

One day, Lucius had brought her upstairs, saying she was to be his slave. She would do anything he said without question, or he would punish her. She thought he might hurt Loralai if she didn't so, she had agreed. She was not to talk to Loralai, and if Loralai said something to her, she was not to say anything about being her mother or having any correlation between them.

The oncoming years were some of the most painful she had ever endured, Lucius kept her busy into the wee hours of the morning and waking up at the crack of dawn. Once she had fallen asleep when she was supposed of been cleaning. It had been one of the most painful beatings she had ever had…

She walked through the empty halls of the Malfoy Manor. Loralai had grown over the years to be a female version of Draco. Young, snotty, and bossy. It brought tears to her eyes when she listened to Lucius teach her that Mudbloods were inferior to them. She had a new understanding for Draco's past as she saw how Lucius, bullied Loralai mercilessly the moment she showed the slightest weakness or compassion. Loralai was the most beautiful girl Hermione had seen. Long blonde hair and ocean Ice colored eyes, she was skinny to boot!

Lucius forced her through hours of push-ups and physical training. She was muscular and tougher than Draco had been…

Hermione longed to reach out to her, to hold her, when she heard her sob at night. But she couldn't. Her mission was to be invisible…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione finished packing the last of Loralai's things into the huge suitcase Lucius had bought her in Diagon Alley at her begging. She didn't know it, but Lucius would give her anything at her whim if she just asked for it.

Hermione had to BEG Lucius for hours to even allow Loralai to even attend Hogwarts. He had finally agreed, after Hermione had said that Bellatrix had attended and she turned out to be a great Dark Witch.

She let a silent tear drop onto the black robes of her daughter's as she shut the suitcase, and lugged it down the stairs. She stood looking silently out of the parlor window as Lucius and Loralai apparated away to Platform 9 ¾.

A/N: Sry for the wait… OHHHHHH the angst! Whats gonna happen at the platform and Hogwarts?


	8. Terryfingly Embarrassing TrainRides

A/N- Yeah I know its been FOREVER since I updated! This chapter is dedicated to Kelsea King, who without pestering me a lot, I might not have updated atoll. :P

Hermione heard Lucius and Loralai apparating away, tears welling up in her eyes…She couldn't bear it any longer. She had to see her Daughter get on that Train. Knowing the only apparition point was in Lucius's office and that had to be sealed with some sort of code, but she had to risk it. Running to his study, the black oak door leered at her, as though it _knew_ she was not its master. She muttered "Slytherin" nothing happened. 'Dang' she thought then it came to her… This was the Malfoy Manor of course "Pureblood" she said confidently and she heard the click of a lock sliding undone… '_Lucius, Lucius,_' She thought shaking her head. How typical '_pureblood_' what a retarded and predictable password. Walking toward the center of the room she thought in her head clearly '_Platform 9 ¾_' and off she sped.

Upon arriving she saw Lucius ushering Loral as was her nickname, onto the train with that wicked snake headed cane, the cane that had beat the girl and caused so much pain. It had been Hermione that had secretly nursed the girl and healed her scars. Only to receive scorn and hatred whenever anyone else was around.

Seeing Loralai about to disappear for good. Hermione shouted "Loral!" Lucius spun around, a death glare etched on his face. Loral also spun around although the look on her face would be with Hermione forever. It was a look of despair and unless Hermione was very mistaken a look of Love. Giving the smallest of waves Loralai vanished onto the Train. Lucius marched toward Hermione, no longer recognizable to the public for, if they had known this was THE Hermione Granger, surely seeing her with Lucius Malfoy would surely have turned heads. All they saw now was some poor servant girl of the Meanest Malfoy around. Grabbing a tight hold on her hair making her wince, '_That used to be attached Bud,_' She thought, her brown eyes watering. Dragging her away from the life she had once known, Hermione caught a glimpse of her one and only Love, Draco Malfoy.

Draco listened as the Ancient Professor McGonagall explained the rules and regulations of Hogwarts. As Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he got the lovely privilege of escorting and supervising the Prefects as the made their way patrolling the corridors.

Stopping outside a carriage compartment he heard a girl that sounded just like Laela-Jade. Pausing to listen he heard words coming out of her mouth that weren't hers almost.

"Stupid Mudbloods, Who the bloody hell do they think they are? We all _know_ they aren't real wizards…"

A chorus of agreement came from those among the carriage. Fuming as he was he burst into the compartment.

"LAELA-JADE WESTLYN ALEKSONDER MALFOY! How DARE you speak like that. That's a WEEKS worth of detention, young lady." His ice blue eyes boring into a girl that was his Laela, but not. Not wearing her clothes…not wearing her eyes? Laela had Deep pools of golden Mahogany, these eyes were crystal ice, shattered and cold.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the girl asked icily.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Draco said fuming. Where on earth was Laela-Jade and who _was_ this Satan child?

"That's none of your business." She answered cheekily and returned talking to a bunch of ruthless looking first years. Deciding not to waste his time on this girl he stormed from the compartment, in search of his daughter. That could so have easily have been Laela's Long Lost Twin, but Loralai and Hermione were dead. He was sure of it…

Stopping near the back of the Train he saw Laela Jade sitting with a much more warmer group of friends who didn't look like they walked straight from a Green Day concert.

Giggling loudly, Laela-Jade turned and paled, "Dad go AWAY! Please! You're so-"

Walking in and positioning himself next to her, He smiled warmly at the other girls and two boys who looked positively mortified at having a parent occupy their compartment.

"You guys wanna hear a Good story about L-J here?" he asked. Nodding, as though they had no choice, they agreed. Laela-Jade covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Dad you PROMISED! You said no embarrassing stories!" She wailed.

"Oh fine, but it was a good story!" Draco fake-pouted at his daughter.

Giving him a play glare she leaned forward saying "Leave. Now." (A/N-Kate Todd line there!)

"Oooh! Burn, okay then I Guess I will then!" He said haughtily, and stalked from the compartment giving her a wink and a wave goodbye.

Grinning she turned back to her friends talking emphatically, and most of all Happily as they pulled into the Hogsmeade station.


	9. The Beating and The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!

Hermione had never been tortured, beaten, or generally abused so much as she was right now. Her head was bleeding onto the stone floor, wrists bleeding from the chains that held her there. Her back was surely broken Lucius' cane coming down hard once again, snake head piercing an already open wound. Hermione screamed in pain. Lucius just laughed, he did, he waited until she screamed, before he would ever stop… and he did. He just walked away, leaving Hermione to scream in agony. HOW could this happen to her! Letting out one last cry "DRACO!" Hermione's body sagged, tears and blood staining the stones.

Draco sat at the head table, People he had known in school, some teachers still teaching. Potter had been made Headmaster after killing Voldemort, but not before Voldemort had killed Dumbledore, the world's greatest wizard.

Watching eagerly as the first years came in, Draco leaned forward fingers steepled as Laela Jade Stepped forward to put the on. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted triumphantly. Laela Jade sat down happily with some boys and girls from her compartment on the train. Loralai Xavier was last, that Satan child he had thought was Laela Jade steped forwards, her Bleach blonde hair shining, nose ring glinting in the starry ceiling.

Sauntering forward she picked up the hat and sat down…"MMMMMM WHERE TO PUT YOU? YOU HAVE TH BLOOD OF BOTH SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR, A CUNNING AND BRILLIANT MIND NO DOUBT, BUT THE COURAGE….GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The girl looked positively astounded as she sat down next to a boy with flaming red hair, obviously a Weasley. Draco was sure that as the girl barely touched her food that a look of terror was etched in the cold mask she thought would fool people—It was the mask he had worn for years…


	10. Every Time I See Your Picture I Cry

Draco stood up after the feast was over, he was determined to find out more about this girl, this girl who looked so much like his daughter but with Stark differences. Like the piercings and gothic makeup. But the same facial structure, and build, the same way she crossed her arms and stuck out her left hip. The way she bit her nails and ran her hands threw her shoulder length silver blonde hair… She turned abruptly as if she knew someone were watching her and ran out of the great hall.

He looked over at Laela-Jade who was laughing at a joke one of her new friends had made. It was a girl that looked kind of familiar, messy jet black hair that was cut short. She wore a light pink pair of short shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pink see through button up shirt over it… As she talked emphatically to Laela-Jade Draco caught a glimpse of her face, pale with freckles everywhere, eyes, dazzling emerald green… oh Lord, not a female potter/weaslette combo. His daughter was in for a ride of stories. He had no quarrel with Weaselette or Potter, but he wasn't sure that they had completely forgiven him for being such an arse, or for not finding Hermione…

With that bitter thought he walked towards the door, and down to his new office—quarters that all the teachers had. Slamming the door he fought hard to cry, Men weren't supposed to ESPECIALLY Malfoy men, its just how things were done! Moving slowly and sluggishly, he moved over to his trunk that a house elf had already unpacked, and pulled out his picture of Hermione is was a picture she'd had taken when she had been pregnant with the twins, she had gone to some muggle photographer who did "glamour" shots or something at the muggle mall. She had a shiny emerald sheet wrapped around her breasts and other areas, but leaving her shoulders and rounded belly exposed. She had the glow of a woman in love and her cheeks rosy pink. It made him miss her all the more.

Just then as a single tear dripped onto the glass frame a knock came from the door…

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELSEA!


End file.
